Grimlock (WFC)
:Grimlock is an Autobot from . Grimlock is the leader of a small Autobot group known as the Lightning Strike Coalition, later would be known as the Dinobots. Fiction ''Hall of Fame'' bios Grimlock was a gladiator in Kaon, and became one of the greatest warriors on Cybertron. His alt. form is a T-Rex. Games ''War for Cybertron'' DS ;Story Mission 5: Gaining Strength Optimus Prime and his team tried to recruit Grimlock and Swoop to join the Autobots, but they refused. After Swoop was rescued at the end of the level, he joined out of gratitude, but Grimlock was not ready yet. He would just follow them around to protect Swoop, but not fight for the Autobots until they beat him in the arena. He was present during the infiltration of the core, and also during the fight against Trypticon. True to his word, at the sixth stage of the final arena, Purification, Grimlock waits to fight you. He is quick to change his weaknesses and attacks with road mines, concussive blasts, radial bursts and plasma rounds. ''Fall of Cybertron'' Grimlock was the commander of an Autobot outpost as well as a small team of Autobots known as Lightning Strike Coalition Force. He and his team left their posts when he learned of a huge lake of raw Energon in the Rust Sea. However, the powerful Autobot and his team were taken prisoner by Shockwave, who had set up his science facility in the Sea of Rust. Using the DNA of the lifeforms of a primitive planet as inspiration, Shockwave attempted to create the ultimate super-soldier using Grimlock and his team to turn them into monstrous beasts. All but Sludge suffered this fate, as he did not make it out of the caves. Shockwave routed power from all but the most basic and necessary components of Grimlock's brain in order to reroute the power to portions of his brain that involve combat proficiency. This limits his cognitive abilities and also prevents him from being able transform whenever he wants. Shockwave did this in order to be able to control his new "pet". Grimlock can temporarily transform to his dino mode but only when he becomes enraged where he loses control and functions on instinct alone. However, he loses his projectile weaponry after his modifications and must rely on his sword, shield, and brute strength to fight all those who dare to try and stop him. The only ranged weaponry he could use was his flamethrower when he is in dino mode. Grimlock eventually breaks free of his restraints and goes on a rampage through Shockwave's labs and frees his surviving team team. After rescuing his team and thrashing a horde of Insecticons, Grimlock finds a lab where he and his team rest and recover for a short while. The lab that they take refuge in turns out to be an observation post for Shockwave's Space Bridge experiments. Grimlock argues against warning Optimus but Slug contacts him anyway. Grimlock warns Optimus about the space bridge and Optimus states that they cannot allow Megatron to plunder another worlds, to which Grimlock replies that "for once, he agrees with Optimus". However, when Optimus orders Grimlock to return to base in order to plan an attack on the Space Bridge, Grimlock refuses. Calling Optimus a coward, he elects on stopping Shockwave himself, thus cutting off his communication with Prime. With an airlift, courtesy of Swoop, Grimlock is able to reach the space bridge tower and confronts Shockwave face-to-face. Shockwave, unimpressed, activates restraints and ties Grimlock down. He informs Grimlock that he would not have created an experiment without a means to control it. Grimlock then states that, "Nobody controls Grimlock!" and proceeds to transform to his beast mode and rips free of his restraints. He then tears off and eats one of Shockwave's arms and swats him off the edge of the platform with his tail. Without Shockwave to monitor it, the Space Bridge then begins to destabilize. Grimlock makes a run for it as the space bridge melts down, but not before creating an unstable portal. As Grimlock is not seen on the Ark as it leaves, his fate (as well as that of his team) after the explosion of the space bridge is unknown. Gameplay Grimlock is one of the more unique characters to play as. Instead of having a third person shooter like most other Transformers, his gameplay is similar to that of Warhammer 40,000 Space Marine (melee attacks). His main weapon is an Energo Sword that only him could hold (due to its size). His standard combo consists of 4 slices and a move is where he slams it into the ground to make a shockwave that damages nearby enemies. He has a "charge execution" attack which has him furiously stab an unlucky Decepticon to death, which awards him some health (again, similar as in Warhammer 40,000 Space Marine). Grimlock's special ability is the most unique out of all the Transformers in this game, as it's not a attack or movement utility: it's the ability to transform into his signature T-Rex mode. He can only do this if he has enough rage, collected after destroying enemies or destroying certain plants(?). As a T-Rex, his attacks are different, due to his unique form. His charge execution is different as well, as he can eat Insecticons alive, as well as torching enemies with the flamethrower built into his mouth. Notes *Grimlock said he liked war stories. *He has a best friend. That is enough to get Bumblebee to stare in awe and get his voice back. *In , Grimlock's classic slow and idiotic speech was greatly downplayed. According to Cinematic Director Dave Cravens, the team decided to take a different approach to Grimlock, saying that, "Everyone associates Grimlock with being this, stupid guy, especially from the G1 cartoon." He further points out that while Grimlock's classic speech was funny, and made him lovable to the the child audience, the designers felt that, "We've all grown up since then." Still wanting to pay homage to his original origin, they instead made him a "tortured soul". Rather than losing his ability to think, his thoughts have been trapped behind the words of an idiot. *In the Fall of Cybertron campaign, Grimlock uses only his energon sword and shield, but he has access to Titan weapons: the X18 Scrapmaker and Energon Harvester in the Dinobot Destructor DLC pack within the multiplayer mode. *Despite his characteristic berserker personality and usual combat style, it comes as a surprise how good of a samurai/ninja (the sword-work, not the mobility) he is in Fall of Cybertron. *In the beginning of Grimlock's level in Fall of Cybertron, you can turn to a door in order to destroy it, revealing a Teletraan 1 terminal that says "Grimlock has become incompatible with Teletraan". Behind this is an audio log. *Grimlock's condition of having less cognitive capability due to the removal of energy from certain parts of his brain is similar to how a Human can receive brain damage if the brain is deprived of oxygen. *There are Gimlock's skin for Minecraft game. * In the beginning of FoC, there is a door with the LSC logo on it that leads to his man cave.Inside is a locker full of Decepticon heads, a throne, tons of Energon blades and guns, and a tv featuring Jetfires face and yoga. Optimus has plenty to say... * Caution: he bites. Literally. Category:Dinobots Category:Fall of Cybertron Autobots Category:War for Cybertron Autobots Category:Prime Autobots